Silly Ménage à Trois
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Brad and Tommy have a little belated birthday present for Adam...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF/BRADAM/BRADOMMY


Adam sighed, running his fingers through his hair and taking off his shirt, glancing in the window. It was dusk, the sun setting and leaving nothing but an array of orange tint that seeped through his gray windows. A light breeze passed through the sliding door he left open a crack and he shivered as it stung his nipples, immediately making them hard. He bit his bottom lip, sucking and gnawing at it vigorously. He made a soft 'mmmm' sound and shut his eyes, having his left hand roamed his body and gently slide over the brown bud he had pierced when he was in a more wild state of mind. He inhaled sharply, moaning lightly and squealing when he tugged at the ring. It sent for an electrical sensation to run through his body at an impossible speed. It aroused him greatly, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants and he felt the sudden need to just take care of it all and tease himself. He wished Sauli were here to take care of that, but he had to return to Finland soon, so he was packing up from his recent birthday party where it was pretty much "Gay Men Gone Wild". Oh, how he wished Sauli could stay with him forever, and not just be a simple fuck, but rather, a lot more than screaming and moaning.

"Shit, Adam…" he mumbled, tugging on the ring some more and twisting it. He whimpered, dropping his hand, walking over to the fridge, and pulling out some frosting. He tilted his head to the side and licked his lips. It was white frosting that was left over from his party from last night…Damn, it was fucking wild. Everyone did everything. A friend of his rubbed her boob against his shoulder while Tommy clung to his side, the smell of alcohol lingering in his nostrils. People kissed, and fore played quite a bit, and the next morning, everyone was so hung-over. He couldn't even tweet his head pounded so badly. Then his stomach did flips when he remembered Tommy and Isaac making out. He tried not to moan at the thought. Sure, there was a slight twinge of jealously, but he made it disappear because he wasn't with Tommy…However, the thought of two small, elf-like men making out just got Adam slightly more hard, but not hard enough where he could actually masturbate too, damned logic.

Adam shook his head, grabbing a spoon and gripping onto the frosting. He licked his lips, sliding the glass door open and slipping out to his pool. The light color of the sun reflected nicely behind the mirror of the water. The singer smiled, placing the spoon and delicious treat on the stone pavement, unzipping his pants and unbuckling his belt. He dropped them, struggling out of his boxers until he was completely naked. The cold air pinched his skin and his nipples began to hurt again. The breeze picked up, taking his hair in its bitter embrace and he shut his eyes, feeling as if the world stopped spinning, and everything was meant for him just to enjoy himself, relax and take the time to just…Toy with himself, per say. Sauli wasn't here anymore for their little fling, and all the men he was remotely attracted to were straight, ex-lovers, or just impossible to grab…So, he only had himself in this impossible situation. He would make himself moan in pleasure from his own professional touch.

Adam fell into the pool with a light splash and allowed the utter cool sensation to course through his body. The liquid dripped from his muscles and he groaned, dipping his head back and allowing his too long hair to get soaked and hang in his face, before he reached over, picking up the spoon and looking at it. This spoon could substitute for a lover he so longed for. It was cold…Long, and rather thin. However, did he REALLY want this utensil logged inside him…Should he just get up and grab that dildo he bought in a Chinese sex shop? The decisions ran through his head until eventually, Adam tossed the spoon to the side and grabbed the cup of frosting. He smiled, dipping his finger into the fluff and placing it in his mouth. A sly smile graced his freckled lips and he lapped at his finger, savoring it and continuing to moan from the taste. It tasted sweet…Not as sweet as cock, but it was close, nonetheless. More like candy cum. He imagined it. Someone magical just released in his mouth, white and delicious, someone he so longed for and they agreed…A blowjob…Fantastic.

He took in a deep breath, and scooped two fingers in the topping and ran it down his chest, teasing his hard nipples. He bit his bottom lip and slowly shut his eyes, savoring the feel. The cold wind pinched him again and he took in a sharp breath, leaning his head back. His eyelids and brows fluttered as his hand slowly descended down to his tingling dick. He wrapped his hand around it and chewed on his lip, his eyes still shut as he let his body decide his fate…Pet his dick or tease his entrance? What to do…?

Adam decided to do both.

His hand swished in the water and an index finger trailed up his length and got to the base…It slipped up and trailed along his inner thigh, then slowly trailed its sneaky little path to his pleasure spot. He knew where it was as appose to someone else. Occasionally, in those one-night stands, they would pound into this spot, but that was rare. Rare, yet it would leave him with jelly legs and an unable to function brain. However, the singer knew exactly what he could do to get him off, to get him wild. Adam, whose eyes were still squeezed shut, grabbed his still rather flaccid dick in his other hand and began gently stroking it, taking in a quiet breath when his other hand circled his entrance. He was in a state of elation until two boyish voices, one much more high pitch than the other broke him from his state of mind. His hands froze in place, unable to move because his body was begging, pleading him to finish what he so desperately desired.

"Just shut the fuck up, Brad! I wanna give it to him, please!" Someone yelled, causing Adam to gasp and squeeze his dick. He groaned, bringing both his hands above water and frantically looking around, searching for some kind of cover-up. He body screamed in protest as his dick became harder with the thought of what he was about to do. Of what he should have done if no one had interrupted him!

"Listen, Sweetheart. You may have been able to get Adam to suck and nom your pretty little face off during Glam Nation, but _I_, Mr. Cheeks, get to give Adam this stunning and fabulous gift, you unstylish little brute!" the squeaky voice replied. Adam's heart pounded and he couldn't reach his underwear in time before both males, Brad Bell, and Tommy Joe Ratliff could see Adam's naked half from above the shimmering water, and his bottom half was only an illusion from the reflection.

Both males stopped arguing and Tommys' eyes widened. He was grasping a very small bag with a ribbon tied to it. A gift? His birthday was yesterday though…"Oh, my, my, my…What do we have here?" Brad asked, bringing his hand to his stubble chin and stroking it. "A naked Adam? I do say…" he mused, winking. Tommy's mouth fell open and he stammered for words. He couldn't believe the sight! Sure, he had seen Adam horny before (hell, he was the victim in Amsterdam), but he'd never seen the singer so…vulnerable, ya know? Shit, it was hot though.

"Shit…For being straight, this is kind of hot…," he murmured, running his fingers through that blond fringe. His imagination was more wild than ever before. It had been rather colorful at Adam's party, but Adam was stripped naked, dripping in liquid at the event. This was just a little too much into an utopia.

"Oh, puh-lease, sweetheart. You were never straight. You got bent, you silly straw," Brad replied, walking over to Adam whose face was heated. Brad sat down, taking off his shoes and socks, tossing them aside. He gently dipped his feet in the water and looked at the singer. Out of the three of them, Brad was the most docile and composed at the moment. "Listen Lamb, I've seen you naked before, so get that stunned expression off you freckled face…." He whispered, dipping his leg further and further into the water until his toe smoothed across Adam's dick, causing the man to hiss and back away in the water. Brad smiled, jumping into the water and walking towards Adam with a wild look. "You can't actually think that I'll just idly saunter off if I see my ex-boyfriend naked in a pool with…" Brad's brown eyes glanced at the white frosting gracing his skin, a certain gleam hitting his eyes. Impishness ran through his veins.

"Is that cum or…" he mused, pressing his body against Adam's and smiling. His tongue fell from his mouth and he licked at the white substance on Adam's chest, causing the singer to groan. Tongue; just what he needed. "Oh, so sweet…I remember how you taste…But this isn't your cum, is it? No…" Brad said, slipping his wet shirt off and tossing it to the side. His small chest was exposed for Adam to see and moan at the sight. "Yummy frosting," he said. Tommy, who now had his hand in his pants and whose bottom lip was swelling from him sucking, moaned lightly, causing Brad to turn his head. He smiled. "I told you, you weren't straight!" he teased. Adam glanced up at Tommy and got a heated look. Something that said he just wanted to fuck that easy looking male…

The blond blushed and took his hand out of his pants, looking to the side, "I'm straight…I just…" he mumbled, glancing over at Adam whose mouth was open slightly and he licked his lips. "I dunno…Maybe it would be hot to…Get banged by a guy," he said stripping himself of his shirt and hopping into the pool with Brad and Adam, making a rather large splash. He swam up to Brad and kissed his neck, pressing against him, resulting in a Cheeky sandwich. Adam groaned, glancing at the two males. His shimmering eyes widened as he saw Brad slowly unzip Tommy's pants, swiftly taking them off and tossing them to the side along with the rest of the forgotten attire. And, as usual, Tommy wasn't wearing a belt, that wasn't surprising. However, the blond also wasn't wearing any underwear, and as much as Adam wanted to clearly see Tommy's dick, he couldn't through the illusion of the water. Damnitt!

"So, whataya say Adam? A little…belated birthday present?" Brad asked, lifting an eyebrow, but Tommy wasn't going to wait for an answer. He grabbed Brad's hair, and leaned his head back, gently placing his lips on his, sucking harshly. Clicks and spit exchanging filled the air. The smaller man let out a small yelp and gripped onto Tommy's blond fringe tugging on it lightly. Brad opened his mouth and Adam saw Tommy's tongue enter, relishing the taste of that little cock-sucking bastard…This sight was something Adam had dreamed—fuck, something he could have only imagined in his sick and sex-filled daydreams!

The singers' eyes widened and he groaned, running his fingers through Brad's hair and pressing his body closer to his, allowing the water to seep in between them and make a small squeak noise when the friction became more palpable. He never imagined he would be running his body against Brad's and Brad would be against Tommy all at the same time. It was indescribable…

"Tommy," Brad mumbled against the blond's lips who moaned in response. The man pulled back, glancing at Adam who seemed still in a bit of shock. "Why don't you grab our little present and I'll set Adam up. You know, the birthday boy needs his desires to be pleasured," he whispered, turning around and running his hand down Adam's chest, and bending down, sucking on his hard nipple that Adam needed so badly to be pleased. He sucked…

…and sucked…

…and bit down on the hard bud…

…causing him to whimper, and throw his head back.

Adam pressed his hands against Brad's sides, squeezing hard into them and biting his bottom lip, sucking, his long hair falling in front of his face. Damn, fucking why didn't he cut it? He was so stupid. Now he would have to flip his hair out of his face…Eh, whatever, he couldn't think about his hair right now because he was too focused on Brad and how beautiful his body was. Why did they ever break up? This man was so elf-like it was almost too cute that you wanted to throw up glitter. And yes, he may seem so innocent and cute right now, but he can get really wild in bed. Like right now, he could tease Adam into an orgasm just from sucking on his nipple…That takes serious talent, fucker…

Adam was forgetting all about Tommy until he snapped back into reality when that boyish voice hit his eardrum. "I have it, Brad…Is he ready?" Tommy asked and Adam gasped, looking at Tommy who had his hands behind his back. There was a small but cute smirk plastered on his face. Something that said he was ready to screw. And that made Adam turn nervous suddenly because knowing both their minds working as one hard, oiled sex-machine, anything was possible at this point. Tommy could have a fucking cobra behind his back and the two of them would be on a riot when they were gonna shove it up Adam's ass—okay, that's an exaggeration, but ya know…

"Hm, let me check," Brad said, sticking his hand under the water and gripping onto Adam's already throbbing dick. He moaned, throwing his head back and gasping, his chest heaving and a strained whimper falling from his vocals. The brunet's small hand began to gingerly pet Adam's dick and he hummed, nodding his head. "Ah, he's so ready, Mr. Thomas. Here, hand it to me, please," Brad said, and Tommy took his clenched hand from behind his back and placed it in Brad's small palm. Adam saw it and it looked like just a normal cock ring. It was a deep maroon red with glitter embedded in it. That wasn't so special, so why were they fighting over who would give it to him? He had a couple cock rings…None as pretty as that one, but still…

"A cock ring?" he spoke, for what seemed like the first time in hours. Tommy hissed, glaring at Adam who immediately became quiet. There was something about the aroused glare of the bassist that made Adam shiver in fear. Something that said, "I'm not afraid to make you bleed from the ass" which is quite scary for a gay man.

"Adam, you don't speak…Do you understand?" the diminutive man asked, slipping the ring up Adam's shaft who groaned at the tightness. He groaned, gripping onto the edge of the pool and whined, heaving in and out. "Try not to whimper either…It's pathetic," Brad hissed, slipping the ring up to the base where it was the tightest. Adam held in a pained moan, but couldn't because Brad flicked a switch and the ring fucking vibrated. His crystal blue eyes widened. Oh, so it wasn't like the other cock rings! It fucking vibrated! Is that even legal?

"I know…I didn't even know they made vibrating cock things. Oh, how I love 'Adam and Eve'…" Brad said, winking and running his fingers through Adam's thick and long hair. His brownie eyes showed nothing but love, but it was all a lie. "But as soon as I saw it, I thought of you because—"

"Alright, Brad, shut up…" Tommy said, turning the small man around and kissing him tenderly on the lips, leaving Adam to just watch, the sensation of the vibrations running up his body overwhelming along with the fact his orgasm couldn't be released due to the damned ring. So his eyes were forced to watch Tommy dominate over Brad. His sucked on his lips and slowly descended down to his chest, nipples, stomach until he took in a deep breath and went underwater. Adam tilted his head to the side, holding in his breath until he gasped when Brad let out a shriek and threw his head back, moaning loudly…

Tommy's mouth was wrapped around Brad's cock and little bubbles of air escaped his mouth as he sucked and lapped at his erect penis, licking up the pre-cum. Tommy's hands were gripping onto his small waist so he didn't float back up and he could hear the seductive moans fall from Brad's lips from above the water. Adam shook his head and got the power control become overwhelmed deep inside him, so he pressed his body against his ex-boyfriend and stuck two fingers in his mouth. He felt his tongue press against them and he blinked, imagining what it would be like to have Brad's tongue on his aching dick right now, from underwater…Shit!

"Suck them, Brad…" he commanded and Brad shut his eyes, moaning deeply and sucking on the two fingers Adam shoved in his mouth. There was a slight splash and some gasping. Tommy stuck his head up from the water and took in a couple deep breaths. His lips were slightly swollen and his eyes were wide, but a malevolent smile graced his features.

"Damn, Brad. Why the hell do you have such a big dick, yet you're so small?" Tommy asked, gripping hard onto the brunet's dick and squeezing it, causing him to cry out and let go of Adam's fingers. The singer smirked, moaning lightly at the cock ring still wrapped around his penis and trailed his fingers down Brad's back, underwater, straight to his ass where he shoved one finger in, causing the smaller man to wail and lean his head against Tommy's shoulder, biting down deeply.

Tommy began to pump him slowly while Adam inserted another finger. The blond glanced up at the singer who looked back at him and they pressed their lips together over Brad's shoulder who seemed to be seeing stars. Adam began to scissor the small man while Tommy worked harder and faster. He cried out and turned his head, joining the make-out session of the two, all three of their tongues intertwined, and moans met each other. Brad had to quit after a while because Adam inserted another finger, causing him to groan as the singer kept spreading him open. He just didn't have the power to make-out anymore because he was too goddamn worked…

Tommy grunted, biting down on Adam's tongue and tugging it out of his mouth, sucking on it, and smirking lightly at the singer who looked like he was going to faint. He couldn't take this vibrating. This teasing of utter pleasure, but the inability to release it was completely unbearable. Tommy laughed, releasing his tongue and giving Brad one final pump before he came, and it floated up into the water. He groaned, biting deeply into Tommy's skin in anger. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed pissed that he had been defeated.

"You bitch," he murmured, panting lightly and whined when Adam took his fingers out of his ass and began to replace it with his slightly vibrating cock. He moaned, throwing his head back and burying his head into the crook of Adam's neck. Adam hissed, gripping onto Brad's hair and yanking on it. Tommy sneered, and flicked one of Brad's nipples before (like an elf ninja), he spun to Adam's backside where he licked the back of his neck and nibbled lightly on his freckled flesh.

"Hum, happy belated birthday, Adam, " Tommy mumbled, scratching down his back and grabbing his hair, yanking his head back and licking his cheek while grinding his throbbing erection into Adam's ass, not entering him, but instead teasing. Teasing was the blond's specialty…

The water swirled around them, and it caused all three males to feel dizzy in ecstasy, even if Adam wasn't being fucked and Tommy was still being a bitch by not entering him…

Adam growled, thrusting completely inside of Brad, causing him to whine out and lean forward, gasping for breath as he slapped the water and whined. Tommy took this incentive and grabbed Adam's ass, entering him with a wild grin.

"Damn, this is awesome!" Tommy said, inching further and further into Adam who seemed to become more and more weak from pounding and being pounded into.

"S-Shut up, Tommy, you'll ruin the moment," Brad hissed, pushing back into Adam, which caused Adam to push back into Tommy, pressing the blond against the wall and groan. Adam and Tommy began to grind their hips and it was getting hot, despite the fact they were in water.

They were all in their own little sex worlds, so none of them even heard the door open or the clicking of fashionable boots hitting the mahogany wood floor. The action that did, however, snap them back to reality from their fucking was a voice of utter bliss. "Oh, hey, Adam, I totally forgot that I left my…" the sing-song voice drifted off as Cassidy Haley entered through the sliding door and noticed a train of men pounding into one another inside a crisp and once clean pool. They all looked up and Adam smirked, licking his lips.

"Would you like to join in on my birthday present, Cass?"

_Ménage à trois plus one._


End file.
